Heat exchangers are used in a variety of applications. Single phase liquid heat exchangers, for example, are often used to cool and/or heat components of a system. In such heat exchangers, a liquid is pumped across a component and sensible heat is transferred between the liquid and the component and thus the liquid changes temperature. These heat exchangers rely on the sensible heat capacity of the liquid to transfer heat. However, these single phase heat exchangers often require large volumes of liquid, which can increase the overall operating costs of a heat exchanger system.